


Responsibility

by DragonsandInk



Series: Ten Prompts [1]
Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Mentions of Magne, Mentions of Turid, Mentions of the Jutuls, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsandInk/pseuds/DragonsandInk
Summary: The whole town turned against his brother. Twisted their mother so finely that she didn’t believe him anymore.How fucked up was that?
Series: Ten Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 500-word prompt challenge for ten different fandoms.
> 
> This prompt was Self-Reflection.
> 
> I picked Ragnarok because I just finished the series, loved it, and there is not nearly enough fic out there for it.

It’s a frustrating experience when you realize that you’re the most responsible person in your family. Coming from Laurits, that’s saying something.

None of this would have ever happened if they hadn’t moved to Edda. The boys put up a fuss about it when Turid brought it up. Well, Laurits had shouted. Magne stood frozen in the doorway, blaming himself. His pacing gave Laurits second-hand anxiety until around three in the morning.

His brother didn’t used to disappear into the mountains back when they lived in the city. He stomped around the house, fiddling with a tangle and staring into another plain of existence. When it got bad, Laurits stood in the parking lot of their apartment complex and smoked whatever he’d managed to buy from the older kids at school.

It didn’t take a genius to know their mother preferred Magne over him. Despite all his brother’s failed classes, fights, and dirty rumors, Magne was the golden boy. Not like Laurits tried to be any better but at least Mom didn’t have to be so obvious about it.

After all the years of her defending his actions to her last breath it was the Jutuls that turned her against her own son. Or, more specifically, Vidar.

Suddenly Laurits could do no wrong. Only because he hung out with the Jutuls after school and knew how to not get caught smoking. All while Magne got diagnosed with schizophrenic tendencies because he defended himself against a dog attack. The camping trip had been a needed reprieve from the town drama but coming home with the police parked outside again really managed to suck the fun out of that one.

Laurits would come home in the middle of the night and instead of a scolding Mom just asked if he’d seen his brother. She stopped noticing when his clothes smelled like smoke. When they’d gone and beaten up the neighbor, she yelled at Magne, not him.

The whole town turned against his brother. Twisted their mother so finely that she didn’t believe him anymore.

How fucked up was that?

He sat through Saxa shit talking Magne and laughed along with everyone. He noticed the only girl Magne ever showed interest in gravitate towards the power family. He heard the principal’s whispers to the town’s parents about not trusting the big guy. He watched as Vidar tore his brother down just for existing.

What the hell. Was Laurits invisible now? Or did they all think he hated his brother as much as they did?

Now Laurits covered for Magne when he disappeared. Now Laurits told his family off for acting shitty to each other. Now Laurits stood up for climate change!  
Though that may have caused more trouble than they began with. Letting Magne get in more trouble. Sending Mom into a downward spiral. Dying his hair blond to get at Ran. He clearly looked better with black hair. Or maybe red.

Laurits, as it turned out, wasn’t very good at being responsible.


End file.
